


[Podfic] Douglas County, by awabubbles

by tsalmavet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/pseuds/tsalmavet
Summary: This is a podfic of awabubbles' fic Douglas County.Author Summary: Prison AU. Dean Winchester is a new correctional officer at Douglas County Youth Services where he meets Sam Wesson, a fifteen year old inmate who's been charged with arson and the death of his parents. Dean finds himself increasingly protective of the young inmate, but as his personal life gets more complicated, Dean has to find out exactly how far he'll go to keep Sam by his side.Length: 09:02:23 | 493.8 MB (total); 00:30:00 | 29 MB (per chapter, approximately)





	1. Douglas County Audiofic: Chapters 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Douglas County](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343818) by [awabubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles). 



> I am very very excited to announce that I am finished with my epic project of recording awabubbles' incredible Sam/Dean story, Douglas County. I have been working on this audiofic for more than a year now, and I almost can't believe I'm finally able to share it with you. 
> 
> I'll be posting the audiofic in sections, partially because of the size of the files (each chapter is around 30 minutes and 25ish MB) and also because I think it's really nice to take time with a story like this, so replete with details and subtext and subtlety that I know I didn't catch the first time I read it (or even the first time I read it aloud!). I'll put up a section of 2 or 3 chapters each week until the whole story is posted. At that point, I'll add a link at which you'll be able to access a zip file containing the entire story--so you can wait for that if you don't want any cliffhangers. :)

My profound thanks and deepest respect to awabubbles, for not only granting me permission to record her story, but also encouraging me with her enthusiasm every time we talked about the project, and for generously creating the cover art for this audiofic. Please leave her some feedback if you enjoy the story!

**Title** : Douglas County (text [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1343818)), written and illustrated by [awabubbles ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles)and read by [tsalmavet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/)

**Audiofic Masterpost** : on my LJ, [here](https://tsalmavet.livejournal.com/2208.html). 

**Download Link** : [Chapter 1 & Chapter 2](https://mega.nz/#F!X04QxZyR!KUjx9OoiYwJfJ2zRdesaJA)


	2. Douglas County Audiofic: Chapters 3, 4, & 5

**Title** : Douglas County (text [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1343818)), written and illustrated by [awabubbles ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles)and read by [tsalmavet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/)

 **Audiofic Masterpost** : on my LJ, [here](https://tsalmavet.livejournal.com/2208.html).

 **Specs** : Chapter 3 is 00:27:42 | 23.7 MB; Chapter 4 is 00:28:16 | 26.2 MB; Chapter 5 is 00:33:39 | 30.6 MB

 **Download Link** : [Chapters 3, 4, & 5](https://mega.nz/#F!boZEyLDa!sKr3yKcCw9KLtcvQCAIiAQ)

Please remember to leave feedback for [awabubbles](http://awabubbles.tumblr.com) if you enjoy the story!


	3. Douglas County Audiofic: Chapter 6, Interlude, & Chapter 7

**Title** : Douglas County (text [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1343818)), written and illustrated by [awabubbles ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles)and read by [tsalmavet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/)

 **Audiofic Masterpost** : on my LJ, [here](https://tsalmavet.livejournal.com/2208.html).

 **Specs** : Chapter 6 is 00:32:13 | 32.9 MB; the Interlude is 00:01:53 | 3.2 MB ;Chapter 7 is 00:29:47 | 26.6 MB

 **Download Link** : [Chapter 6, Interlude, & Chapter 7](https://mega.nz/#F!D5ZxyADL!s5a7AlxoAO4kJX277_dPNQ)

Please remember to leave feedback for [awabubbles](http://awabubbles.tumblr.com) if you enjoy the story!


	4. Douglas County Audiofic: Chapters 8 & 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in posting, friends. I'm back on track now, planning to return to weekly updates until the entire audiofic is published. Thanks for your patience!

**Title** : Douglas County (text [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1343818)), written and illustrated by [awabubbles ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles)and read by [tsalmavet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/)

**Audiofic Masterpost** : on my LJ, [here](https://tsalmavet.livejournal.com/2208.html).

**Specs** : Chapter 8 is 00:29:10 | 29.5 MB; Chapter 9 is 00:34:16 | 28.9 MB

**Download Link** : [Chapters 8 & 9](https://mega.nz/#F!H4w13BrI!cRmmSNKdvDye9S3MOPMF4g)

Please remember to leave feedback for [awabubbles](http://awabubbles.tumblr.com) if you enjoy the story!


	5. Douglas County Audiofic: Chapters 10 & 11

**Title** : Douglas County (text [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1343818)), written and illustrated by [awabubbles ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles)and read by [tsalmavet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/)

**Audiofic Masterpost** : on my LJ, [here](https://tsalmavet.livejournal.com/2208.html).

**Specs** : Chapter 10 is 00:33:06 | 28.4 MB; Chapter 11 is 00:35:02 | 31.9 MB

**Download Link** : [Chapters 10 & 11](https://mega.nz/#F!rswwEAqK!_OXc5Iy02cmkYDEcsPttaw)

Please remember to leave feedback for [awabubbles](http://awabubbles.tumblr.com) if you enjoy the story!


	6. Douglas County Audiofic: Chapter 12, Interlude, & Chapter 13

**Title** : Douglas County (text [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1343818)), written and illustrated by [awabubbles ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles)and read by [tsalmavet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/)  
 **Audiofic Masterpost** : on my LJ, [here](https://tsalmavet.livejournal.com/2208.html).

**Specs** : Chapter 12 is 00:31:14 | 27.8 MB; the Interlude is 00:01:53 | 3.1 MB; Chapter 13 is 00:31:23 | 24.9 MB  
 **Download Link** : [Chapters 12-13](https://mega.nz/#F!L0BwmI4J!GBLLQU2hUte7h_6KRmDb_w)

Please remember to leave feedback for [awabubbles](http://awabubbles.tumblr.com) if you enjoy the story!


	7. Douglas County Audiofic: Chapters 14 & 15

**Title** : Douglas County (text [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1343818)), written and illustrated by [awabubbles ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles)and read by [tsalmavet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/)  
 **Audiofic Masterpost** : on my LJ, [here](https://tsalmavet.livejournal.com/2208.html).

**Specs** : Chapter 14 is 00:30:11 | 24.1 MB; Chapter 15 is 00:27:12 | 20.8 MB  
 **Download Link** : [Chapters 14 & 15](https://mega.nz/#F!a1YywSxa!xBbLZLNR39QzfUMwErBqkw)

Please remember to leave feedback for [awabubbles](http://awabubbles.tumblr.com) if you enjoy the story!


	8. Douglas County Audiofic: Chapters 16 & 17

**Title** : Douglas County (text [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1343818)), written and illustrated by [awabubbles ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles)and read by [tsalmavet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/)  
**Audiofic Masterpost** : on my LJ, [here](https://tsalmavet.livejournal.com/2208.html).

**Specs** : Chapter 16 is 00:35:57 | 28.9 MB; Chapter 17 is 00:41:32 | 32.1 MB  
**Download Link** : [Chapters 16 & 17](https://mega.nz/#F!L5BQmDrL!2ek0GWn1EdmLp9FCeLuAqg)

Please remember to leave feedback for [awabubbles](http://awabubbles.tumblr.com) if you enjoy the story!


	9. Douglas County Audiofic: Audiobook (All Chapters in One Handy Zip File)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has listened, left kudos, and/or commented. It means the world to me. Special thanks to awabubbles for her continuous support and promotion of this project--and for writing such an amazing story. 
> 
> Music credits: "Death of Coyote Woman," by All Them Witches (transition music), "Burn," by The Pretty Reckless (Interlude #1), and "See America Right," by The Mountain Goats (Interlude #2).

You can download the Douglas County Audiobook [here](https://mega.nz/#!W8BAwYYZ!DXQMPD-PDAXVPGya0pzF7E9LBK9KCU-S7azXfPrU25k)!

**ETA: Now you can also download the entire audiofic as an .m4b [here](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/compiled%20podbooks/Douglas%20County.m4b)!  Thanks so much to [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse) for compiling and hosting the .m4b.


End file.
